Speeding towards the skylights
by brokenHealer
Summary: It had been years since Celzus seen the any of the members of the Ginyu force, more or less heard from any of them for a long while. She was surprised to see an unexpected visit from two of her old companions. She though should spend a nice time with them while they were here. If one of the two were willing to cooperate.


I know that I should have been working on _Trusting an Icejin_ for the past two-three days. Though while I was making the fifth chapter to it and idea came up in my head. So I thought it be nice to do and it may foreshadow some things in future in the story, well I hope that you guys enjoy reading it. Even though I was kind of nervous and debating on posting this.

Dragon Ball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama

I just own the story and Celzus

* * *

It was in the middle in the afternoon in Tempis. Celzus was down in her lab, sketching out blue prints for her inventions and to remodel her old inventions with new designs and program new installments into them. She stopped in the middle of the draw of her blue print. She needed to come back to that later as she needed a break. The Icejin spun her chair around to get out of her desk. "Hey Lizard, is the thing done yet?!" She came face to face with Guldo, she couldn't tell at first cause he was up close to her face, a little too close for her liking. It caused her to be surprised as she jumped into the air, hovering a bit. "Guldo, don't do that! At least let me know before you go scaring people like that!" She crossed her arms, scowling at him.

"Wow, as much as the red runt used to be terrified of you, I didn't expect that to be your reaction." A small smirk was placed onto his lips followed along with a small chuckle erupted from his throat. "You could have at least let notified me that you were here first." She rolled her red orbs over at him. Floating a bit of way from the four eyed male to create distance between them. Her feet has finally touched the ground. "Well you have all these gadgets and cameras around, so you should have saw this coming." Her cheeks heated up from embarrassment, he was right. Though he had the ability to stop time, so he would have been messing with her mind. She was about to comply but lightly bit her own tongue, not wanting to get into an argument with him. A sigh just simply escaped her lips.

"How long did it take you to get here anyway?" Celzus rose a brow slightly as she wanted to change the subject. It was quite strange to see him without Recoome. Those two are always together no matter what, though rarely go off solo or with anyone else. The two aliens were a troublesome duo alright, especially when she first met the two several years ago. Though the two seemed to never change their ways even now. Getting carried away with their own powers, this very thought made Celzus made her shake her own head in shame mentally. "Not too long." The older male simply replied.

"Oh, and you didn't think that I didn't notice how long your able to hold your breathe." The brown and orange alien had noticed that the green man would have been panting heavily. She had combined two and two together if he held hide breathe, he would be stopping time. Though if he held it too long he could choke or suffocate. She was interested in his power, but disliked his persona and attitude. "Your right to assume that I didn't get here myself, I had a ride." He pointed to Burter behind him, who was at the entrance of the cave. Her eyes gazed up at the tall blue male who lend his back against the wall. Celzus' eyes widen in a bit of shock and disbelief. Questions had spun around in her mind.

She wondered how has she not realized that he was there. He was fast alright but her high tech goggles should have detcted his powerlevel to know that he was coming. A bug perhaps? That couldn't happen, she just repaired and made new installments to it last week. Also how did Guldo manage to bargain him to get a right with _Mr Speed_? She knew that Burter was polite at times but was a bit disgusted with Guldo's behavior. Perhaps he was feeling generous today? Who knows. "Hello Burter, didn't notice you there." She chuckled a bit as heat formed onto her cheeks, her eyes drifted off of him for a moment. "So you finally realized that?" He chuckled, trying to refrain himself from adding on a small remark.

It was the guy who saved her and Jeice from the ice shard incident. She didn't think anyone would save her from anything aside from her guardian who took her in. It was something she would never forget. She did owe him big time, she wasn't really sure how at first but she'd figure it out later. To show him gratitude and how much she appreciated it. "Anyway what are you guys doing here?" Celzus asked as she looked at the two males before her.

"I'm here for that stupid helmet you said you would make me. Did you think I'd forget?" Guldo answered her question, adding on with his snarky remarks as usual. "Oh yeah, let me get that for you." She flied up high in the lab to where there were shelves that were filled with helmets, scouters, goggles and a whole bunch of head wear. She found the helmet she made for him, it stuck out like a sore thumb so it wasn't that hard to find. It was a special helmet, not only to protect Guldo's head, it also detect powerlevels. He needed one since a regular scouter couldn't be placed onto his head.

Grabbing the headgear from the shelf, she descended back down to them. She handed the helmet over to him, though he took it by using his psychic powers. "Not to shabby I'll say." The small male spoke as he examined the new invention with his eyes. The design may have been different but it still works like a scouter. Though it detected powerlevels automatically. It wasn't the hardest thing she's ever made, but she had the joy by setting work into it. "A simple thank you wouldn't have hurt you know." She muttered under her breath.

"Anyway, shouldn't you guys be on a mission with the others." She blinked in question, usually the Ginyu force were at work, it would be rather to see any of them in this case. As she get to meet one of the members again, memories would flow through her head with how she met them. She chuckled a little, knowing they had a tough time trusting her at first, though she doesn't blame them. "No mission today, the Captain let us have a break. Just for today though." Burter spoke, filling in the Icejin's curiosity.

"Well it's nice of you guys to come by." A small grin comes onto her face, the tall male nodded and grinned as her. "I guess I can agree somewhat." Guldo spoke. She wasn't surprised at his answer at all. Celzus seemed to get in arguments with Guldo aside from Recoome. Recoome just made her act a bit snarky at times though Guldo seemed to annoy her a bit. Though she still cared for the member of the forces.

Since the guys seemed to be on break for the day, Celzus thought she should hang out with them. A small smirk crossed her mind, thinking of a way where they could have fun. "Hey Burter, you say your the fastest in the universe correct?" The young female asked him. She knew how much he prides himself of speed. "You got that right, don't have any doubts about it cause across other planets I've been to no one can keep up with me." He chuckled a bit as he smirks pridefully. "If your so sure about that, how about we test that out." Her eyes laid out on the small hover board she had designed and programmed herself. "That's funny coming from the one who wasn't fast enough to save there own skin and had to wait for the Hurricane to some to collect her." A small chuckle escaped from his mouth.

"T-that was all in the past?" Her face was visibly burning orange, not expecting that to come up. She grabbed the board and walked up to him. She try to get her face to turn back to it's original color. "I have invented this hover board, and I want to see to if I can test it against your speed. It might not be the _fastest thing alive_ but it could be it could be the _fastest thing that's been built._ " This intrigued the blue male a bit. "I accept your challenge but don't be disappointed if I beat you." He accepted the invitation. "Though I'm sure you won't be disappointed." Celzus spoke, then averted her eyes down to the small male. "Don't look at me like that when I'm the one who _can't hold my breathe for long._ " Guldo stated. "Can't you use your telekinetic powers to help to support you to move faster?" She rose a brow, she wasn't sure how psychic powers really worked.

"It would require lots of energy to do that. Besides I would run out if I'd join the challenge." He informed the lizard like alien. "I guess I can sit back and watch you guys race. Though be acting out if you happen to loose." Guldo chuckled a little. "I am sure that I'm no sore loser." She looked down as him with a deadpan expression. "Let me activate Tempis first before we start." Celzus pulled out a small computerized chip from her pocket and inserted into a small mechanical machine that was no smaller than insect. The mini machine was activated and started to hover to Celzus. "He will be following us, from his small eye, it will be projected from the computer screen allowing you to view what he sees." She explained to the two. The two males looked over at the activated screen of the computer. It projects everything that was happening in the lab at the current moment.

"Cool, so are you ready then?" Burter asked. "Alright _Speed Demon_ , no need to be impatient cause the world can't keep up with you." She spoke teasingly as she walked out of the cave. Burter followed her from behind along with the mini bot. "Ok, so we'll be orbiting around this planet five times in a row." She stated as she activated the hover board. "Alright, if I win, you owe me a chocolate parfait." The reptilian male already stated his bet to the other. She chuckled a bit at this, she should have saw this coming since he loved chocolate so much. He grinned, knowing that he would most likely win. "And if I win, you will have to stop claiming yourself as the fastest thing alive." She knew how much he prides himself on speed, so she thought it be interesting to see how this will turn out if he stopped gloating about how fast he was.

"You got yourself a deal." Celzus wasn't the one who was really into betting, knowing that things would go down. Though she decided to try something different for once, and placed a bet that wasn't so harsh. Also buying him a chocolate parfait doesn't sound really bad either. She stepped onto the small flat form and the two ascended towards the sky. "You ready?" The young female looked over at him. He dignified with a typical response as usual. "I was born ready." Confidence was filled within his voice.

"Alright I was making sure." Celzus started to count down from 10 to 1 in her native language. This caught Burter of guard, he didn't really understand until she started to take off ahead of him. Though he quickly caught up with her. "Oh, using your home planets language to catch me off guard? Quite clever I'll have to admit." He gave her a look to show her that shown amusement. "I want to make this fun after all." The Icejin grinned over at him. The two seemed to be up at the same speed, mainly was because Burter was holding back. Celzus tried to make this a bit challenging as she used a small burst of energy to increase her speed.

The two made some progress of getting around the planet, but not it's orbit. A small grin appeared on the Icejin's lips. She knew how prideful he was about his own speed, so she figured that he wasn't going all out. Though the brown and orange alien did want to see how really fast he was. "Burter what's the hold up? Have you suddenly gotten slow or are your not as fast as I anticipated." She spoke teasingly. Burter wasn't too fond of the word _slow_. It wasn't a word he liked being used to describe him, teasingly or not. " I'm not using all of my speed, otherwise it would be boring knowing that I come in first at everything." The blue male gloated.

"I'm not so sure about that." She spoke as she started to transfer half of her energy down to the hover board to go faster than she normally would. Celzus tried to keep her balance on the small hover craft. "Seems like your having a bit of a trouble with the challenge." He smirked slightly. Celzus tried not to burn from his comment, well she did challenge him and brought this on herself. "Just give me a moment to adjust me position." She spoke as she placed her feet stably on the platform.

"See, I've got this handled." A grin formed onto her face as she looked at the reptilian male. "Celzus, I think you should slow down a bit." She rosed a brow to this as it seemed the Icejin was getting ahead of him. "What's wrong, you ran of out of breath already?" She chuckled a bit mockingly. Though Burter was trying to warn her of something. "I think you should pay attention on what's ahead of you." He stated. "Now why is tha- ahh!" Just as warned, several winged beast seem to zoom in their way, flying past them. The young girl lost her balance from the hover board and feel from the sky, shutting her eyes tight. Her mind was racing, in a state of panic she could not think of levitation as her mind wasn't clear.

She was preparing to feel the impact when landed. Ready to feel the pain shot through her body once she landed. Though she seemed to landed, but not the solid old ground of her home world. More as if she were in a large pair of arms. She slowly opened her eyes to see it was the reptilian male to catch her fall. Might as well been the second time he got her out of trouble. "I suppose that I win then." A light chuckle escaped his lips. "Not really, we haven't gone around the planet five times." She protested, not admitting her defeat. "Either way, I still would have one." A small sigh came for her lips. "Whatever you say. Though can you put me down." Her face heated up a bit. It was not only embarrassing that he saved her twice but that it happened during their race. She worried that she made herself look like a fool in front of him.

Burter grinned a little before putting her down. "I didn't think you'd be a bit reckless." He rose a brow, giving her somewhat of an amused look. "I picked up this habit from you guys." Celzus stated. "Though you still hung around us." The tall male spoke in response, he was indeed right, however they caught her interest as she not only wanted to help out but to be with them. "I'm just someone who hangs out in crowds." She shrugged as she wasled ahead. "Hey Buter, I want to show you something." She spoke as she continued to walk ahead.

The tall reptilian male took the hover board that he retrieved that was laying on one of the trees. He didn't think she want it left behind and followed her. They seemed to be in a much different area than before. They've been down to Ziver, Tempis, and Ticana. Though the place does not seem to be familiar to him at all. The land was a bit frosted and the area seemed to be surrounded by trees and large blocks of ice that might as well be called glaciers. The Icejin led them to this large ice rock. She leaned against the cold object, it didn't seem to bother her as she was use to living on the cold planet after all.

She noticed the puzzled look on his face, as he doesn't seem familiar with it. "Well Burter I would like to welcome you to Conzul. Where it's forever a night but the beauty is in sight." A grinned had formed upon her face. "Just go ahead and look up at the sky." Celzus told him. As he did, he way a large ray of colors in the sky just float above them It seemed like a wall that extended that it had no end. Burter awed in amazement, not seeing anything this beautiful it was. " Rave would usually take me out hear once in a while to watch them colors flow." Her grin widened. "It was one of my favorite spots on the planet that I shall treasure, aside from my lab of course." She chuckled a bit, joking a little, one would say she was sure stuck herself in the lab. When she gets in, she would be in there most of the day, working her tail off.

"So I thought to myself why not bring one of my closest pals hear. It was a good thing we were close." She spoke, looking into his crimson filled eyes. "I need to bring Jeice here one of these days. I'm sure he'd love it." He grinned a little. "Yeah, I bet." The Icejin agreed with him. She looked up at the lights in the sky, though she had a bit of trouble enjoying the sight. It was with the clash of the vibrant blue and yellow colors that seemed to be distracting her. They were pretty along with the sky lights. Though she wouldn't admit that now. She would rather save her the embarrassment and wouldn't take her seriously.

Sure the two would joke with each other from time to time, and they respected each other. She wasn't sure how she would tell him how she'd feel. If Burter didn't feel the same way, it was fine. The feeiing was just burning through her chest. Should she tell him now or express how she feels in a different way. Their were many ways to do it, all the positive and negative out comes that could happen in each scenario that played out in her head. Though she was brought out of her thoughts as Burter called out for her name. "Celzus, don't forget that you still owe me a chocolate parfait. AT that she grinned lightly, of course he wasn't going forget it right away.

"Of course,a bet is a bet after all." She spoke as she got her back off of the icy rock. "Also don't worry, Ziver is close by us so you won't have to wait long." She informed him. Though she was glad that he had a high tolerance of patience. A small flash illuminated through the air. She turned around to see it was her small bot floating behind her. Somebody trying to reach contact with her. "Tempis, answer the call." She commanded the many machine. From it's small eye, it seemed to project a screen from the lab. It was Guldo, though she wondered how he was able to get in touch with her. Perhaps he was messing around in the lab while they were gone as he figured things out? Who knows?

"Where are you guys? Hurry up you two. I don't plan to spend my day with Celzus' Toy factory." The green male huffed."Hold your horses we'll be there." She continue to walked upon the frost lands as she spoke to the small male through the miniature device. She found it insulting whenever someone refers to her work as _Toys._ She worked really hard on them, putting creativity and effort into them. It irritates her when someone just sees it as nothing and not realize how hard it was to work with the programming, the gadgets, etc.

Before the other could say anything, she quickly disconnected the call. She muttered under her breath, cursing in her native. Sure Burter didn't understand what she was exactly saying, but by the looks of it the young Icejin seemed angry. She tries not to let things get to her, but the psychic manage to get through that was and crawls over her like an annoying pest, it has irritated her to no end. "Hey, Celzus." The tall male spoke. She stopped in her tracks as her red orbs shifted over at him. She didn't say anything, waiting for him to say whatever he had to say. "I know that Guldo gets on your nerves but you shouldn't be worried about that as he isn't here with us." He told her. The brown and orange alien nodded at him. Burter seemed to be level headed when he's not boasting about how fast he is.

That was one of the things she liked about it. Like how can he stay like that in a group of five guys when two of them had juvenile behavior? The members of the Ginyu force did work in mysterious ways. Some things she'd never understand but Burter was right, she shouldn't be riled up at the moment when she should be enjoying herself. "Even though he's over the top and all annoying, I'm glad that I met him. In fact I'm glad that I met all of you. If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't be where I am today." She tried to make the situation sound a bit lighter. It was a bit of a few difficulties when she crossed paths with them, at least they weren't willing to kill each other. " I would say the same, I bet the others would agree to, aside from the stubbornness." Burter nodded.

The two grinned at each other was they walked back down to Ziver.

* * *

I still can't believe that I made a one-shot fic with 3K + words. I don't believe anything I have written in the past would be that long. Anyhow, the story may have given you an idea of how her relationship with them would be. I had lots of fun doing this, especially with the northern lights them. I'm a little glad that I had put the 'northern lights' theme like setting at the end bit. I thought it would be interesting to add it.


End file.
